


Curioustiy Killed The Cat (Satisfaction Brought Him Back)

by 3star4life



Category: VIXX
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Boners, Consensual Sex, Dom Cha Hakyeon | N, Dom/sub Undertones, Kenvi - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Sub Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Table Sex, Voyeurism, Wonshik being a lil weirdo but he’s a good boy, actual smut happens between haken, but not really dom/sub...you konw what i mean?, doesn't take place in a high school, haken - Freeform, haken are high school seniors and rabin are juniors, jaehwan is hongbin's brother, mentions of school uniforms, rabin as friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3star4life/pseuds/3star4life
Summary: Wonshik knows deep down that it is an unspoken rule that Hongbin’s older brother Jaehwan would be off-limits, but he can still admire from afar, right?
Relationships: Cha Hakyeon | N/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Curioustiy Killed The Cat (Satisfaction Brought Him Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Purely self-indulgent fic I started writing because I missed VIXX. Posting this at 4 am because why not lol

Wonshik yawns loudly as he knocks on the front door. On a typical Saturday morning, the junior likes to spend it sleeping in, unbothered by the world. Unfortunately for him, his idiot friends have decided to plan some camping trip on this gorgeous, sunny day in lieu of sleeping in till past noon. “ _Summer’s ending and soon we’ll be starting junior year, we should do something fun for once!_ ” they argued. Rascals. The soon to be junior takes off his snapback to smooth over his black hair, before putting the cap back on. Feeling impatient from standing outside with a heavy backpack full of camping supplies, he’s about to knock again when he hears an excited “Wonshik!” He turns to find Mrs. Lee waving at him from the entrance of their backyard as Mr. Lee looks up from where he was raking some lone leaves in the back. Wonshik smiles and waves back. “The door’s open. You could go up to Binnie’s room, he was already awake when we came out an hour ago.” 

Wonshik stares at the door to see it’s slightly ajar. He nods with a shy smile, “Oh I didn’t notice it was open. Thanks Mrs. Lee.” he says as he steps into the house. He wipes his shoes and moves up the familiar stairs, making a beeline for Hongbin’s room, walking past a closed door, only to stop and move back. 

Wonshik hears Hongbin’s door open, the latter fully dressed with his parted dark brown hair carelessly covering his forehead, smooth face lacking a hint of a pimple or a stubble, graphic tee under a light jacket. _Handsome fucker_. The younger of the two only has a single drawstring backpack. Wonshik finds himself squinting his eyes, “Where’s your stuff?”

Hongbin confusingly looks at Wonshik, “Huh?”

“Your clothes? Camping stuff? Didn’t you pack anything?” he deadpans.

The handsome fucker tilts his head and scoffs, “Who packs for a single day trip? I grabbed a t-shirt and shorts”

Wonshik splutters, eyes comically wide, almost shouting “Who pac- what if you need a change of clothes?” 

Hongbin raises an eyebrow, “I won’t need a change of clothes.”

“And what if you shit your pants or something?!” Wonshik yells.

 ******  
**

“Shh!” Hongbin scrutinizes, eyes signalling the door next to Wonshik“Jaehwan is still sleeping. He stayed up all night gaming again so he’ll probably sleep till at least noon.” Hongbin says from his doorway, an eye roll in tow.

Wonshik stares at the closed door with an impassive look. He turns to Hongbin “Don’t you also do that?”

Hongbin scoffs, “Oh please; I can stream for twelve hours straight then still go to school. Jaehwan will whine if he doesn’t get his _beauty rest_.” Hongbin says in a mocking tone as he walks towards Wonshik. “Now come on, let’s go before we’re late.” his best friend says running down the stairs.

Wonshik dumbly nods, “Uh, yeah you go ahead. I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick.”

The other male deadpans “Do you always have to take a piss right before leaving the house?” 

The older male gawks at his best friend, “Well what if I need to pee on the road? You assholes aren’t gonna have to pull over so I can pee on some bush. What if I piss in my pants.” He tries not to shout in case it wakes Jaehwan up. 

Hongbin doesn’t say anything back, staring at Wonshik with a straightface, breaking into some evil villain smirk, “So you can sort of confirm...that you pack extra clothes because you pissed yourself before?” He cackles when Wonshik calls him an asshat, turning around and heading towards the door, muttering “I don’t know why I’m still friends with you.” with no real malice in his tone. 

Wonshik waits on top of the staircase, watching Hongbin’s retreating back. Once he is positive that Hongbin’s outside, the soon-to-be junior turns to face Jaehwan’s door. Wonshik blinks, boring his eyes into the white door in front of him, his imagination running wild and tempted with what he can find on the other side of that door. Turning back once more for good measure, his hand moves on its own accord to the doorknob. He lets out the shaky breath he isn’t aware he was holding. With a slow twist, the door is freed and parts. Peeking through the crack with one one eye, Wonshik takes in the overall darkness of the room illuminated by muted sunlight. His eyes are directly staring at Jaehwan’s closet door, fully covered by reflective glass: a literal mirror into Jaehwan’s room. 

The younger male gulp, feeling adrenaline rushing through his veins as he dares to push open the door a little more. The door soundlessly opens, prompting Wonshik to think about seeing Mrs. Lee oiling the hinges the last time he was here. Curiosity gets the best of him and he slowly pads in, making sure not to make a single sound. He’d only come into Jaehwan's room a handful of times since starting high school, with Hongbin and him usually rushing over to the younger Lees’ room. It’s not that Jaehwan kicked them out of his room, but quite the contrary, he was always welcoming. It isn’t a huge surprise considering that the senior is only a year older than Hongbin and himself. As they gradually grew older, Jaehwan started to make friends in his own grade and, well, Hongbin and Wonshik had their own group of friends. The three of them never really hung out much after that. Jaehwan may be the friendly older brother of his best friend, but he doesn’t really know much else about the senior. And for some reason, Wonshik is just so _curious_.

The room is colored by hues of orange and pink, tinted by the curtain covering the window. Wonshik takes in the posters of different musicals and ballad singers on the walls. At a quick glance he sees Jaehwan’s study table, books and papers neatly organized. He tilts his head to look at the sketch on top of, what is no doubt, a pile of random doodles, amusingly smiling to himself to see a bunch of smiling stars. With a shaky hand, he reaches down to brush his fingertips against the school cardigan currently draped behind Jaehwan’s study chair, feeling a faint tingle through his finger tips. His eyes glance down next to the desk to find a tv hooked up to a console on the second shelf of the stand, games neatly stacked despite the owners going to bed pretty late.

Turning to his left, he notices the bed. On it is a slumped figure under an ivory, fluffy blanket. Being someone who never knows when to stop biting, Wonshik moves closer cautiously. He tilts his head up from where he’s standing at the edge, only to find the older male’s head completely covered by the blanket. He can see the blankets gently moving up and down to the rhythm of the sleeping man’s breathing. 

Wonshik feels his heart leap out of his chest when he sees the covers moving. He looks down to find Jaehwan stretching in a strangled position, releasing a cute whine as he turns. Wonshik has a sharp intake of breath as he takes in the sight: Jaehwan’s eyes covered with a silk black eye mask, a cotton pajama shirt riding up to expose a sliver of soft belly, unblemished and smooth thighs peeking out under black shorts, pouty lips releasing a sigh after he nuzzles into his fluffy pillow. The younger male gulps, eyes roaming over the expanse of skin then dissecting the notable features of the sleeping man’s face. The mask covers the entirety of Jaehwan’s eyes, further accentuating the pointed tip of his nose. Little puffs of air escape from his lips, moving the ends of the pillow covers ever so slightly. 

The younger male feels a shiver running down his spine, but he’s not sure from exactly what: moritificaiton of how fucking weird and perhaps pathetic he’s being; fear of getting caught, Hongbin or even Jaehwan; or some type of deep, _twisted_ satisfaction of watching the man in such a _vulnerable_ , rather intimate moment. He’s rather _fascinated_ and he doesn’t quite understand why. His hands are shivering slightly as he reaches for the displaced covers, slowly pulling them over the other’s frame. 

One of Jaehwan’s hands immediately fists the covers, pulling it close against his chin, further nuzzling into the pillow. Wonshik starts to slowly back away, when Jaehwan releases the sweetest sigh, drowsily murmuring something along the lines of " _Thank you Binnie_." Wonshik’s eyes widen, heart pounding against his chest. He hears the older male release another soft whimper, as the younger moves his feet to shuffle out the room. 

Taking a hold of the doorknob, Wonshik carefully pulls the door shut until he hears the faint ‘click’ and lets out a sigh of relief. He lets go of the doorknob and stares into space...because what the fuck was that even? _Why_ did he even do that? Shaking his head, he walks towards the stairs because _oh yeah_ , he came here for a reason. 

* * *

Wonshik hops while pulling on his sneakers as he pushes through the door. He zips up his light jacket, the autumn breeze particularly harsh that September afternoon despite the sun shining so brightly. The chill came rather fast this year. It was just three weeks ago that Wonshik had gone on their camping trip on a beautiful summer day and now the wind is already crisp, leaves already changing in color. He puts his hands in his jacket pocket, whistling to himself when he hears a boisterous squeal. Wonshik snaps his head towards the direction of the cacophony only to find Jaehwan scrambling under the peach blossom tree planted in the Lees’ front yard. The older male screams as he clutches for scattered papers spreading throughout the grass as the wind carries them away. 

The junior blinks for a second, trying to figure out what exactly those papers even are. Shaking his head, he walks over towards the squatting male, grabbing the lone sheets along his way, noting that they are in fact different sketches. Jaehwan grapples with the last few stray sheets willing to float away with the wind, directing his attention to the approaching Wonshik with a huge grin. “Ah, Wonshik, thank you so much!” he exclaims, taking the sketches from Wonshik’s hand from his seated position in the ground. He adds the sketches to the pile on his lap, carefully placing them in a folder and putting a rock on top to work as a makeshift paper weight. 

“Yeah, of course.” he responds, noting the box of colored pencils and pens next to the older male’s thighs _partially_ covered by a pair of black shorts (despite the chilly weather). 

Jaehwan chuckles and stands up, fixing his scrunched up cardigan as he does. “I didn’t realize how strong the breeze was going to be.” he pouts at Wonshik, puffed, pink lips looking absolutely _soft_. He then beams at Wonshik, ruffling the younger male’s hair despite being about an inch shorter, “Good thing our strong Wonshik was here to save the day!” he says endearingly, scrunching his face in the process, cackling when Wonshik groans. 

The older male gives the junior one more smile, then bends down to grab his materials off the grass. Wonshik almost chokes at the sight of Jaehwan’s round bottom straining against the fabric of his possibly-too-short shorts. Jaehwan briefly pauses, turning his head from his bent position, “Did you say anything?” he innocently asks.

Wonshik shakes his head, swallowing the whimper threatening to escape from his throat, “No, just see you tomorrow.” he rushes out with a nervous chuckle, slowly backing away. 

The brunet male stands up with his materials, initial suspicious expression softening into a friendly one. “See ya’ then Shikkie!” he beams. 

The younger male gives a smile back and starts jogging towards the gate, internally groaning from the uncomfortable tightness in his groin. _“What the fuck, man?_ ” he chastises himself, glancing down at the tent forming in his pants. Within another two minutes, he’s kicking his shoes off and making a bee-line for his room, _locking_ the door, before he pulls his joggers and boxers off. Wonshik hisses at the first contact between his lotioned palm and now-fully-formed erection, then starts to pump, eyes shut, head thrown back. His vision is flooded with images of smooth thighs, soft belly, pretty lips, _supple ass_ ; he thinks back to whines he heard coming from Jaehwan’s room when the older male lost some level of a video game, obnoxious moans made by the brunet while eating fried chicken one night to annoy Hongbin (which don’t seem so obnoxious to Wonshik at the moment). 

The junior gasps loudly as he paints his fist with white, slightly trembling from how quickly he approached his orgasm. Possibly three entire seconds pass before Wonshik realizes what exactly he has done: he had just jerked off to Hongbin’s older brother.

All though never officially discussed, because honestly...there was never a reason to, Wonshik knows deep down that it is _perhaps_ an unspoken rule that he shouldn’t masturbate thinking about best friend’s older brother. He never once thought of Jaehwan sexually. In the years he’s been Hongbin’s friend, he’s known Jaehwan as a certified, theatrical dork always singing and sketching and full of aegyo with pouty lips and cute pointy ears and a pretty smile that causes the corner of his eyes to crinkle up and...oh… “I’m fucked.” 

* * *

Wonshik groans at the sunlight bothering his eyes, pulling his cap down to shield himself. “I don’t understand why we can’t just go inside.” he mutters, glaring at his friend. They had just returned from school and Wonshik was really looking forward to kicking his shoes off, watching some videos, maybe having some snacks. Instead Hongbin insists on “relaxing” outside for a bit, by which he means practically taking a nap on the lawn chairs the Lees’ have in their front yard. The older male grumbles as he pushes away yellow and orange leaves, dropping his backpack on the ground before sitting down on the chair next to Hongbin.

Hongbin opens one eye from his position on the chair and closes it right back, basking in the sunlight “Dude, just enjoy the fresh air for once.” 

The older male groans, “It’s not the air I’m having issues with, the damn sun is on my face.” he whines, squinting through the light. He shivers when a chilled breeze goes by. “Okay, maybe I also have a problem with the air.”

“Dude just lay down. I just spent thirteen hours staring at my computer yesterday. I don’t feel like being cooped up in my room.” his best friend mutters.

Wonshik is absolutely unimpressed. “Well no one told you to play games all night. Just because your parents are out of town doesn’t mean you _need to_ stay up all night.” he mutters.

Hongbin gives Wonshik an offended glare from where he’s lying, ready to give Wonshik a piece of his mind when he’s interrupted by a slightly familiar and cheery “Hey guys!” The juniors look up to see Cha Hakyeon still clad in his uniform walking towards them, pushing his bicycle along with him. The senior gives the pair a pleasant smile and waves at them. Wonshik awkwardly waves back. He stops in front of Wonshik and Hongbin to ask “Is Jaehwan in?”

Wonshik almost pales at the mention of Jaehwan. It has been a couple of weeks since his realization that he may be attracted to the older male after he found himself jerking off to the brunet. Well...it might be a little more than just attraction, something around a crush of some sorts. He has later, shamefully, confirmed this theory about two more times during that week with similar masturbation sessions. Since then he has been avoiding Jaehwan whenever he comes over, worried that the senior will somehow _just know_ about Wonshik’s shameful secret. 

“He’s probably in his room.” Wonshik hears Hongbin say, tilting his head towards the house. 

Hakyeon flashes them a smile and says “Thanks!” as he walks towards the house with his bike. 

Wonshik blinks, watching Hakyeon park his bike next to the porch and go inside the house. He doesn’t know Cha Hakyeon that well, only that he’s a senior like Jaehwan who seems to be involved in a lot of school clubs. He turns towards Hongbin, whose eyes are already closed “Why’d Cha Hakyeon come over?” _What does he want with Jaehwan_ he wants to add, but decides against it, biting his lips instead. 

Hongbin doesn’t open his eyes when he curtly answers, “So they can be annoying dorks together.” He scoffs, turning to Wonshik and adding, “He’s technically tutoring Jaehwan for some class but everytime he comes over they dick around. Last week I walked past Jae’s room and they were learning the choreo to Girl’s Day’s ‘Something.’” He shudders, closing his eyes back. 

Wonshik stares at his best friend, wondering if the other will fall asleep like this. He nods his head even though he knows Hongbin can’t see as he tries to imagine Jaehwan dancing to some girl group song. He unconsciously smiles, _cute_. He’s not surprised to hear about Hakyeon being Jaehwan’s tutor or how he joins in with Jaehwan’s shenanigans. Hakyeon is the class president, leader of the Mathletes team _and_ was in last year’s production of _Rent_ with Jaehwan: responsible, smart, talented, and silly. The junior feels a buzz of fury in his chest, which he faintly recognizes as jealousy. Shaking his head, he sighs and lies down on the lawn chair, trying his best to push away thoughts of Jaehwan with Hakyeon. He covers his face with his cap.

A few more chilly minutes passes by and Wonshik has gotten his fill of lying on some wooden chair while being attacked by sunlight. “I’m gonna go take a piss.” he groans out at his friend, who gives an uncommitted “Hmm.” in response. 

Wonshik shakes his head at his friend, as he walks towards the house. He quickly takes his shoes off and runs up the stairs, turning to make a dash towards the bathroom, when a noise stops him at his track. He hears a nasally whine from the direction of Jaehwan’s room. Glancing towards the bathroom and then down the stairs, he walks over towards the older male’s room. As he moves towards the room, he sees the door is slightly ajar. His eyebrows shoot up to his head when he hears a muffled whimper. “ _What the hell”_ he mutters to himself. Why are those noises coming from Jaehwan’s room? From where he’s standing he can see a little bit of the mirror on Jaehwan’s closet, the small door crack enticing the junior to move closer, to look in, _just a peek_. He can hear his own heartbeat, feel the blood rushing through his veins, the goosebumps throughout his entire body.

Hearing another whimper coming from the room, Wonshik moves closer, because he’s curious, _oh so curious_ . He glances around one more time and decides to peer in through the crack, eyes landing on the mirror. He sees someone sitting in the chair in front of Jaehwan’s study table, his jaw dropping when he realizes it’s not just _someone sitting_ on the chair, but that’s Jaehwan bouncing on Hakyeon’s lap, both still in their uniform sans pants and underwear. 

Jaehwan’s eyes are shut, brown fringes sticking to his forehead, bottom lips sucked in between his teeth as small whimpers escape through them. Wonshik can see how defined the muscles of the senior’s left thigh look as he bounces on the older male’s lap. The junior’s eyes then move to how the brunet’s firm cock slaps against his abdomen with each movement. Hakyeon’s tan, _strong_ hand slides up the pale expanse of Jaehwan’s thigh before resting on the younger’s hip, giving it a _firm squeeze_. 

“ _Fuck_.” the older male grunts, eyes staring up at Jaehwan as if they just broke from some trance. Wonshik notes how Jaehwan’s eyes open up the slightest, letting go of his bottom lip to quietly moan. “Maybe I should’ve borrowed Eunji’s skirt,” Hakyeon starts off with a deep voice, squeezing Jaehwan’s hip once more then sliding his hand up to take a hold of the younger’s ass, “so it would’ve flipped up and down every time you bounced _on my cock_.” the older male snarls, kneading the globe in his hand, before slapping the ass. Wonshik gasps, not used to hearing Hakyeon speak so harshly and in that toan.

Jaehwan’s moan tapers into a pathetic whimper as Hakyeon’s other hand reaches up to grab a fistful of hair and _tugs_. Jaehwan yelps loudly at the harsh pull, head tilted back exposing his neck, hands gripping onto Hakyeon’s clothed shoulder. The class president grazes his lips against the brunet’s jawline, playfully nipping at the skin then settling on the left side of his neck. Little whimpers escape through Jaehwan’s parted lips and he continues to fucking himself on Hakyeon’s cock. 

Wonshik holds his breath as he watches Hakyeon’s fingers loosening his grip of Jaehwan’s hair, gingerly caressing the scalp at the site as he coos “Are you getting tired, baby? Are Jaehwaniee’s thigh starting to hurt?” he gives a quick thrust up, one arm wrapping around Jaehwan’s middle to keep him from falling over. The brunet yelps loudly as he catches his own balance.

He nods slowly, face and neck becoming a pretty shade of pink as he pants from exertion, whimpering “ _Y-yeah,_ it’s s- _so much_.” 

The soft whines between Jaehwan’s heavy panting goes directly to Wonshik’s cock. His eyes focus on the trembling pale thigh as Jaehwan’s bouncing becomes slower and slower. He finds his attention a bit drawn with Hakyeon slightly tanner hands running up the other’s thighs, momentarily reminding him of his _own_ hands, imagining the touch of soft skin in his own palms. Jaehwan cries out a _“Hakyeon~”_ and Wonshik feels his dick twitch.

That must have affected Hakyeon as well because within seconds, his hands go to grab both of Jaehwan’s asscheeks as he gets up, _without pulling out,_ and practically throws Jaehwan on the desk. The owner of said desk releases a very audible _oof_. The older male knocks off the contents of the table with his right hand, then immediately goes back gripping the other’s thigh, unceremoniously spreading them as his hips pistons in and out of Jaehwan coaxing out loud gasps from the brunet. Wonshik can see a shiver extend through Jaehwan’s entire body as the older male continues to fuck him thoroughly on the desk with enough vigor to knock it against the wall.

Jaehwan grapples onto Hakyeon’s shoulder, keening at the fluid thrusts. He moves a palm against his mouth while he balances himself on the table with his other hand, pretty round eyes open wide, glued to the older male’s gaze. Wonshik feels his breathing quicken, mind confused on who to watch: Jaehwan’s desperate, yet futile, attempt to remain quiet as he’s getting fucked, Hakyeon’s intense gaze as he thrusts into Jaehwan, or where the senior’s rather sizeable cock is sliding into welcoming entrance. 

Wonshik holds back a groan at the sight: Hakyeon’s hand gripping under Jaehwan’s knees, holding the brunet’s thighs open as beads of sweat drip from tips of his black hair, falling down his temple. The junior glances back towards the bathroom then peers back into the room, a hand palming the tent in his pants. Craning his head to get a clear view, he squints at the mirror.

Hakyeon gives a particularly hard thrust, “Why are you hiding your moans?” grimacing at the tightness around him along with Jaehwan’s lack of an answer. He pulls out and flips Jaehwan over. The younger male yelps as his tutor grabs his hips and slides right back in, setting an unforgiving pace with a dancer’s grace. Jaehwan cries out, one hand gripping the edge of the table as the other tries to cover his moans. Wonshik splutters, moving a hand over his own mouth as his ears are blessed with the sound of skin slapping against skin, wooden desk hitting the wall, Jaehwan’s desperate, muffled cries in between Hakyeon’s grunts.

From his position, Wonshik has a clear view of Jaehwan’s side profile as a particular thrust catches him off-guard, hand uncovering his mouth as he lets out a high-pitched moan. His dark brown locks are in disarray, mouth wide open, eyes shut. Jaehwan’s tongue peeks out to quickly swipe against his plush lips and Wonshik finds himself unconsciously licking his own. 

Wonshik reaches in inside his pants, taking a hold of his hardened length, hissing at the touch. He sees Jaehwan gasping, hand hesitantly moving back to cover his sounds. Hakyeon drapes over the younger’s back, crumpling the brunet’s shirt up to his lower back, resting it on top of the curve of his ass. The class president slows his thrusts down as a hand _gently_ cradles through the younger male’s hair. 

Hakyeon brushes his lips against the pointed tip of Jaehwan’s ear, huskily inquiring “I asked, why are you holding back your moans?” He gives a harsh yank, pulling Jaehwan away from his palm as the younger releases a loud moan. Hakyeon starts thrusting faster as he continues, “You don’t want anyone to hear you moan for me? Come in and see what you're letting me do to you?” He gives another tug, forcing the younger male to bare his _pretty_ , marked neck, as he pulls the younger’s back against his body, ass closer to his pelvis as Jaehwan groans. His other hand comes in contact with Jaehwan’s ass leaving a smack as the younger male moans loudly. 

Wonshik bites his lips and looks towards the stairs. Still empty. He pumps his cock, gritting his teeth not to let a noise out. Jaehwan lets out little whimpers and Wonshik swears he sees a little tear falling from the corner of his crinkled eye. His immediate reaction is to stop his stroking, feeling a sense of protectiveness. Is Jaehwan crying because he’s hurt? Is he uncomfortable? Does he want Hakyeon to stop?

But then Jaehwan moans loudly at a particular thrust, still trying to stifle the noises coming out of his mouth, stuttering ever so quietly with a broken cry “Ha-hakyeon please. M-more.”

And that sends a jolt to Wonshik’s dick.

He hears Hakyeon tsk, leaving languid wet kisses along the younger’s neck as he adds, “You’re gonna need to be louder for me baby. Are you afraid of your mommy or daddy coming back early to find me defiling their _precious_ _little boy_?” he says in a mocking tone, hand coming down to spank the younger once more. “Have them see how much of a little _thirsty slut_ you are for my cock?” Jaehwan sobs as a tear falls down his face. This time instead of guilt and protectiveness, a tingle of arousal goes down Wonshik’s spine as he strokes. “ _You weren’t this quiet when I fucked you into your bed last time._ ” Hakyeon practically growls against Jaehwan’s ear as the other wails. The senior fucks into the brunet at a brutal speed with another loud slap against his ass. 

Wonshik feels like his head is about to explode from that added comment..or okay maybe his dick is about to explode. His eyes shift to Jaehwan’s bed after that blurb, only partially in the mirror. His mind goes back to just last month when he stood at the edge of the bed, shamelessly and yet at the same time shamefully watching Jaehwan sleeping in his bed. Images of a very soft Jaehwan nuzzling against his pillow, thighs peeking out from under the covers, soft puffs of breath escaping his lips form in Wonshik’s head. It didn’t even cross his mind what dirty things Jaehwan had done on that bed. Images of Jaehwan panting against those pillows, biting onto them to stop his moans. Or perhaps Jaehwan’s brown hair spreads out on those pillows as Hakyeon fucks him into the bed. Maybe he’s gotten fucked with his black eye mask on and completely giving up all control to Hakyeon; submissive and eager to please.

He shudders at a particular stroke hearing Jaehwan’s loud keen paired with Hakyeon’s dirty talk. Wonshik peers back in to find Hakyeon’s grip back on Jaehwan’s hair as the younger male whines. The junior remembered Hongbin telling him a few months ago how Jaehwan was already worried about going bald like their dad, but here he is letting his friend do as he pleases, yanking it as much as he wants. Jaehwan moans loudly at a particular thrust and Hakyeon smirks, “That’s it, let me hear how much you like that.” he grits against the younger male’s nape. Wonshik finds himself gasping because who would’ve thought that Cha Hakyeon would be such a filth spitting, stern lover fucking Lee Jaehwan into submission against his own study table. 

Hakyeon lets go of Jaehwan’s hair and opts to grip his hips, thrusting in and out in tantum. The younger male grips onto his desk and shuts his eyes, moans escalating in pitch. Wonshik squints his eyes to see how Jaehwan’s cock is trapped between his abdomen and the smooth surface of the desk, a bit concerned on how the friction must be even during his current state of arousal.

Jaehwan yelps when his orgasm suddenly hits him, mouth completely open, eyes shut tight as Wonshik notices quick spurts of white hitting the desk. The brunet turns his head towards the direction of the closet and Wonshik is _finally_ able to see his full, _blissed out_ face: pretty brown eyes struggling to open, cheeks dark pink, lips a pretty shade of coral harshly panting. Wonshik takes in a breath, gripping the base of his cock so his own orgasm doesn’t give his position away. 

He slaps a palm against his lips as he watches the tutor sigh and pull out. “Now look at the mess you made.” He says, a tone laced in disappointment. “You’ve got come all over the desk _and_ your uniform shirt.” Wonshik hears Jaehwan whimper, legs shaking against the desk, as his lips quiver. He bites his lips to look back at Hakyeon with big, glossy brown eyes, whimpering like a puppy. If Wonshik wasn’t so damn turned on, he'd feel bad for Jaehwan. Maybe even burst into the room to pull him away from Hakyeon to hug him and reassure him that he did nothing wrong and what a good boy he’s been. But Wonshik has never been this aroused before and somehow this absolute image of submission is lighting a fire of desire that he has never felt before.

He checks out Hakyeon’s profile: the class president has his arms folded in front of his chest, back straight, hard condom-covered cock standing erect against his lower abdomen, eyes completely scrutinizing the younger male. “And, _I didn’t even tell you that you can come._ ” 

_Oh fuck_. Why does he sound so damn hot? Wonshik shakes his head because he doesn’t care that Hakyeon is hot; he cares that Jaehwan is hot. And cute. And pretty. But he’ll be damned, or maybe even fucked, to not admit that Cha Hakyeon is fine as hell. Refocusing from his own internal, confusing battle, back at the duo he sees Jaehwan widen his eyes, gasping as they fill up with tears. Hakyeon scoffs, “I was so close too.” he states, shaking his head. 

From where Wonshik is standing Jaehwan’s already dilated pupils look like they have completely taken over his entire eyes with the tears welling up. He makes grabby hands towards the older male, “I’m so sorry Hakyeon! I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to c-“

Hakyeon shushes Jaehwan as he cards a hand through his sweaty brown hair. “It’s okay baby, I know you didn’t mean to.” he gently reassures. Jaehwan bites his lips and slowly closes his eyes, taking in the intimate feeling. The older male sighs as he continues to brush his hands through the brunet’s locks, “But,” he starts saying as he roughly fists the other’s hair causing Jaehwan to yelp, “...you have to clean up your mess.”

Wonshik almost groans when he sees the younger male nod, slowly turning towards the desk. He glances back up at Hakyeon with wide eyes. Hakyeon in turn raises an eyebrow, “Well? What are you waiting for?” Jaehwan turns back towards the desk and swipes one finger through the drying jizz on the desk, turning back towards Hakyeon to lick it off his finger tips. He sees Hakyeon take a seat at the forgotten chair, completely unbothered by Jaehwan’s actions. The junior slowly continues stroking his hardened length, straining his throat to prevent himself from moaning. 

He hears Jaehwan whimper and watches the older male turn back towards the desk. Wonshik’s mouth goes dry because this time Jaehwan moves down to swipe through the mess with his tongue flat against the desk, glancing back at Hakyeon for approval. The latter, to his credit, is sitting on the chair, entirely unamused. 

Folding his right leg over his left knees, Hakyeon tilts his head and impassively watches the brunet whimpering in between licking come off the wooden surface. He moves his right leg out, expanding it so his socked foot grazes against the other’s perky ass, slowly lifting the shirt covering the pale red marks blooming prettily against Jaehwan’s skin. Wonshik gulps at the sight when he sees Jaehwan shiver, sucking the last bits of come off of his fingertips, turning to Hakyeon with wet lashes. He sees Hakyeon take in a deep breath through his nose, shutting his eyes for a second, as if he’s trying to control himself.

Opening his eyes, he uncrosses his leg, smiling at Jaehwan, “Come here baby.” Wonshik sees Jaehwan crawl over to kneel right between Hakyeon’s open legs. The older male pulls the condom off, aiming it at the trash can next to the desk without even looking up and impressively enough, Wonshik notices, doesn’t even fucking miss (because he’s Cha fuckin Hakyeon).

Not letting himself be distracted by that, he watches Hakyeon hold Jaehwan’s chin up. Wonshik sees the class President stroke Jaehwan’s jaw with his thumb, almost in a loving way. He tilts his head to the side as the thumb moves to brush against the other’s plump lips, eyes zoning in on soft petals against the tip of his thumb. “How are you so pretty for me?” he mutters. 

From this angle, Wonshik can’t really see Jaehwan’s face, but judging from the profile he’s able to see in the mirror, he can imagine the brunet staring back at Hakyeon with affection. Looking back at Hakyeon, Wonshik sees the older male’s gaze shift away from the lips to the Jaehwan’s eyes, giving a cold leer despite the burning desires in his eyes “Why don’t we put these to good use.” Wonshik sees Jaehwan frantically nodding, moving in more between the older male’s legs. 

Jaehwan wraps his right hand around the base of Hakyeon’s heavy cock, giving it a good two strokes as his lips purse, leaving a chaste peck on the tip. He sees Jaehwan tilt his head and move down to the base of Hakyeon’s cock, the angle a little awkward for Wonshik to completely see through the mirror. But considering the quality view he’s had this whole time, maybe he doesn’t have a right to complain. Wonshik watches the brunt licking up a stripe from his spot at the base and back up to the tip, maintaining eye contact with the older male. A quick flicker of pink tongue wetting his lips and Jaehwan wraps his lips around the bulbous head. 

Wonshik could pass out right then and there. One of the recurring scenarios his perverted mind had conjured up the past couple of weeks was Lee Jaehwan’s pretty, soft lips wrapped around his cock: in the bathroom, under the bleachers, in Jaehwan’s room, under the Lees’ dinner table (he wasn’t very proud of that spank session, in particular, but holy shit that was the hardest he had ever came). The junior watches Jaehwan him bobbing his head up and down the senior’s length, taking in more of the length with each passing moment. It’s a damn shame that he’s not the one making heated eye contact with the pretty boy on his knees right now, but even the side profile of a thick cock disappearing in Jaehwan’s mouth as he tried not to gag is absolutely divine to watch. 

“ _Oh fuck_.” he finds himself whispering, trying to stroke along with Jaehwan. He feels something wet on his chin and realizes that he’s been drooling from having his mouth open. Wiping away the drool with the back of his other hand, he practically wheezes when he notices Jaehwan stroking himself with the hand visible on the closet’s side. The room is full of dirty, wet noises as Jaehwan sucks on Hakyeon’s mouth, drool and precome seeping out from the corner of his lips. Hakyeon groans and rests his hand on the crown of Jaehwan’s head, fingers entangling into the soft strands of thinning hair. 

Hakyeon grunts as he thrusts in, “What will Hongbin think, huh? Seeing his older brother practically choking on my cock? Fucking hard from the mere weight of my cock against your tongue?” He gives a tug as Jaehwan whines, the single noise sending a shock through Wonshik’s dick. Hakyeon lets out a breathless chuckle, sliding his hand down to Jaehwan’s nape, wrist effectively covering and preventing Wonshik from seeing those plump lips wrapped around the class president’s cock. Wonshik nearly groans at the interruption but strokes his length faster nonetheless. 

The older male holds Jaehwan’s head in place as he continues to push in and out of the latter’s welcoming cavern, adding “Or imagine his little friend seeing you, Wonshik was it?” Wonshik nearly topples over at the sound of his name with a vice grip on his dick. “Oh think of all the wet dreams you’d give him if he walked in on us _right now_.” Wonshik shudders: a little from arousal, a littler from anxiety. He sees Jaehwan shut his eyes, letting out a whiny sob. 

“ _Look at me_.” Hakyeon nearly snarls, causing Wonshik to almost pause mid-stroke to glance at the class president, biting his tongue to not let out any noise. He sees Jaehwan look up at Hakyeon from his crouching position, right placed delicately on the other’s tan, left hand still lazily stroking his cock, thighs flexing , tears streaming down his puffy cheeks. Hakyeon continues thrusting, groaning as he adds sternly “ _You’d probably let him come in and take you, fuck you till you can feel your legs anymore, huh? Let him fuck you while I watch, beg for him to come inside you._ ” Wonshik is panting as he strokes himself at a blinding pace, forearm starting to cramp up but egged on by how close he is to his climax. He hears Jaehwan whine out loudly and shake, seeing spurts of white flying out from between his legs and hitting the rug underneath. 

He gasps as he feels his own orgasm at the door when Hakyeon says in between thrusts, “ _Then,_ ” he growls before adding “you’d probably whine till I bend you in half and _fuck you into the bed with his come still in you_.” he grunts, thrusting in one last time in between a choke. Wonshik finds himself gasping as he comes into his fist inside his boxers, gripping the panel of the bedroom door to stay up, eyes going wide as he rides his orgasm out. A rational side of his brain warns him not to soil his boxers and since he has to leave with this pair. _Too late_ he thinks to himself. Through his haze of pleasure, he notices as Hakyeon continues to thrust in until the class president eventually stops, hand on Jaehwan’s nape moving to his neck. 

Wonshik sees come frothing in the corner of Jaehwan’s mouth as the brunet pulls off of the cock, blinking up at Hakyeon through wet, sticky lashes, then proceeding to _very audibly_ swallow. If Wonshik hadn’t just come harder than his blow-job-under-the-dinner-table fantasy, then he would’ve gotten hard again. He sees Jaehwan wipe his chin and lips with the back of his hand. “ _Well fuck_.” he hears Hakyeon state. Well fuck indeed. 

Bringing his attention back to his current situation, Wonshik glances around to make sure that he is still alone in the hallway. He looks in one last time to find Jaehwan on Hakyeon’s lap and the latter strokes Jaehwan’s sweaty hair. Jaehwan mumbles with a pout against the older male’s temple, eyes shut, “I’m not licking the come off the fucking rug.” Wonshik almost splutters, deciding that maybe it’s time he moves out the hallway before getting caught with his hand literally down his pants. He hears Hakyeon nearly guffaw as he starts speed walking towards the bathroom, faintly hearing the tutor say something along the line of “I know baby. I’d never make you do that.”

Locking the door of the bathroom, he pulls his hand out and stands in front of the mirror, a little embarrassed and ashamed to look up and see his face. “The hell is wrong with you?” he mutters to his twin in the mirror. With a sigh he starts washing his hands, trying to figure out the best approach of cleaning his boxers; it’d have to be quick incase Jaehwan and Hakyeon are about to come in and just clean enough for him to go outside and walk home. It’s while Wonshik’s pitifully wiping at the drying come inside his boxers, does he think about the last few scandalous words Hakyeon had muttered to Jaehwan. And how exactly Jaehwan reacted to that. He pauses cleaning to close his eyes and suck in a breath, forcing himself to think about something else so he doesn’t get a boner. With a sigh he goes back to cleaning whatever is left. Hopefully Hongbin’s knocked out on that lawn chair and won’t notice his absence he ponders.

* * *

He gets outside to see a bored Hongbin on his cell phone, glancing up suspiciously at him. “What took you so long? Were you taking a dump?” Wonshik nearly splutters at that accusation but realizes his only other excuse was gonna be that he fell asleep in the bathroom. 

He dumbly nods, “Uh, yeah. I was.” 

Hongbin scrunches his eyebrows in disgust, “In my fucking house man?”

Wonshik pushes Hongbin’s shoulder, “Hey, I had to go! Chill, everybody shits.” he embarrassingly yells. His best friend in return scowls at him, causing Wonshik to roll his eyes. “Anyways, I think I’m gonna head out.”

Hongbin groans, “Man, you’re leaving already? You just got here.” 

_Well I’ve actually been here_ _for almost an hour now_ is what Wonshik thinks, but he knows better than to say it outloud. He’s about to respond to Hongbin when the porch door swings open.

He watches from a distance as Hakyeon, all prim and proper waves at a dazed looking Jaehwan one last time before getting on his bike; not a hair out of place, school shirt nicely tucked into his pants, side bag slung over his chest. He bikes away, making sure to shoot a glance towards the juniors, hitting them with a charming smile and wave.

Wonshik and Hongbin dumbly wave back. Wonshik turns his attention back towards the porch to see Jaehwan, now in a comfy sweater and shorts, watching Hakyeon’s retreating back with a giddy smile, before turning to where Hongbin and Wonshik are. “Hey Wonshikkie!” he yells across the yard, voice a little hoarse.

Wonshik gulps, blushing because he _knows_ exactly why the older male's voice is like that. Waving back with a forced smile on his face he responds “Hey Jaehwan!” 

Jaehwan flashes Wonshik another beaming smile before turning his attention to his brother, “Binnie, what should I order for dinner tonight? I was thinking of Chinese.” casually asking the other Lee their dinner plans, as if he didn’t just have Hakyeon cock down his throat.

He hears Hongbin groan from beside him, “We had Chinese on Tuesday Jaehwan!”

Jaehwan’s smile immediately drops to a scowl as he shouts back, “Well tell me what you want then, you little shit!” 

Wonshik awkwardly stands there, glancing between the two brothers. 

Hongbin sits up only an inch to yell back, “Surprise me! But I don’t want Chinese.” 

Jaehwan rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath, before smiling back up at Wonshik, “Wonshik are you having dinner with us?”

The question makes Wonshik’s eyes go wide, as he comically points at himself then shaking his head, “Uh, no I have to head back...promised my mom I’d be home for dinner tonight, haha.” he chuckles. 

The senior’s purses his lips into an adorable pout as he shrugs, “Oh well, more food for Binnie and me then.”

“It’s ‘Binnie and I’ idiot. What has your _tutor_ been teaching you?” Hongbin mocks, moving his hair away from his eyes.

Wonshik notices Jaehwan’s face turn five shades of pink as he gapes, before adding with an offended squeak, “For your information, he’s tutoring me in math. And if you keep being an insufferable prick, I’ll invite him back for dinner.” He practically huffs at Hongbin. 

The junior blinks at Hongbin who yells back “Oh like he wasn’t over for dinner two times already this week!” Jaehwan scoffs and goes back inside, Wonshik just staring at where he was standing.

“He’s definitely fucking my brother.” he hears Hongbin say besides him.

Wonshik chokes on his spit, snapping his head towards his friend, “E-excuse me, what?!”

Hongbin shuts his eyes and lies back down on the chair, basking in the sunlight, without a trace of worry adorning his face, as if he didn’t just say something outlandish. _Handsome fucker_. Wonshik finds himself thinking in his head.

The younger male opens one eye to glance at Wonshik. “What? You never noticed?” He asks. 

The older male coughs, “N-notice? What do you mean by that? I- how?” Does Hongbin know...that he wasn’t taking a shit after all…that he was actually watching Hakyeon fuck Jaehwan’s brains out before stuffing the brunet’s _pretty little mouth_ with his rather commendable length?

Hongbin rolls his eyes, “You’re such a himbo Wonshik’s I swear.”

Wonshik sputters at the insult, “What’s a himb-“

His best friend sits up and groans, “They’re so obnoxiously gross, making goo-goo eyes at each other, staying up till like 2am on the phone, holding hands at dinner-”

The junior’s head shoots up, “Holding hands?!” he shouts.

Hongbin blinks at him confused, “Yeah? A few weeks ago Hakyeon left a little late so my mom asked him to stay for dinner and I saw them holding hands under the table when I was picking up my spoon. They had this little shy smile the whole time, it was disgusting.” recoiling at the memory.

Wonshik sits shell-shocked at that news, a little disappointed by that news. The rational side of his brain tries to remind him that _hey, I did just see them fucking in Jaehwan’s room_ , but hearing that there may be more than just sex between the two is a bit disheartening. He sighs, remembering how wet his boxers feel against his pants. He looks up at Hongbin and shrugs, “Guess I never noticed.”

The brunet grimaces, “Consider yourself lucky. I wish I hadn’t seen that shit.” 

_Well good thing you didn’t walk inside the house today…_ Wonshik almost, _almost_ blurts out. He instead deadpans, “You’re acting like you’ll never start dating anybody.” 

Hongbin’s eyes are already closed and he scoffs, “There’s more to life than dating, my friend. Dating would mean less time for my games. I don’t have time for that shit.” 

Wonshik shakes his head, “Whatever man, I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” he says, putting his book bag back on. His best friend shows him a thumbs up and mutters something along the line of “Sure thing.” before dozing back off. 

He awkwardly walks back to his house as he tries to ignore the wetness in his pants and the feeling of dejection, not even completely sure why he cares. He just started liking this boy, what, maybe a month ago? And now he’s crestfallen because he might be taken? Scoffing at himself, he finds himself at his house, walking to his room.

He changes out of his clothes into a t-shirt and another pair of sweats, too tired to deal with them right now. Wonshik lies down in bed and sighs, his head wondering back to the events that had happened an hour ago. He closes his eyes briefly only to be bombarded with images and sounds he doubts he would be forgetting anytime soon. The junior opens his eyes back up and notices a tent forming. Glancing at the time on his phone, he shrugs, grabbing the lotion on his bedside table. After all, Wonshik could figure out what to do about his feelings later, but for now? He’s got a good hour before dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I started this about two months ago & finally got around to finishing it. Bought a new laptop specifically to type this out because I got tired of writing on my phone lol Please excuse any typos or errors; I'll be sure to catch them when I'm able to reread it.
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/3star4life).


End file.
